User talk:Jay ten
NOTICE: If you're here to contest a deletion, please read this blog first. If you want to attempt getting your story back on the site, put it in the Writer's Workshop, make significant changes based on the feedback, and then make a Deletion Appeal including a link to the workshop thread. Archives Re: No Hay Falla We managed to keep everything running smoothly. I did start a few fires since then (as I am want to do from time to time), but we got the admin team working to put out some of those Centralia-esque blunders as we speak. Jokes aside, good to have you back. I'll unlock those pages, also your blog is locked for commenting (not sure if that's intentional). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:40, April 7, 2016 (UTC) :Entendido. Emp immediately opens up the commenting section and spams it with poorly-written Spanish messages. A final note: my latest story might be a bit too topical... EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:49, April 7, 2016 (UTC) ::"I'll be ok I think. I'm on muscle relaxers and Ativan, so... yeah." Pretty sure that's how most of my stories should be read in the first place. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:59, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Welcome Back Hope you have a good recovery soon, it's good to see you back on the wiki. ∆ SoPretentious ∆ 20:45, April 7, 2016 (UTC) :I second that emotion! Raidra (talk) 00:20, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Hola No more bullshit or beating around the bush. I'm gonna be straight-forward on this one... Welcome back, Jay. Welcome back to hell, the place where you belong. And hey, be clean and pay attention to your doctor/s. Sincerely, That Graphic Artist Wannabe RuckusQuantum 03:30, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Welcome Back I came back from my long stretch away from this site and wondered where you went!! It was actually quite sad to see "Retired". Regardless, I'm glad you're back! GreyOwl (talk) 06:52, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Glad You've Returned I'm happy that you are back. I hope you get to keep your kidney and I'm wishing you the best. It certainly sounds like you've been through a lot and have quite a bit more to go through, but hopefully that comes to an end and you can relax. If you ever need to vent or scream, then feel free to do it at me on my talk page. I won't take it personally. I'll stop with the awkwardness. It's good to have you back! Take it easy [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 14:46, April 8, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you. Oh, don't worry about wearing me down. I appreciate the criticism because you are letting me know of issues with my writing. I often feel that people are just humoring me or are afraid to say anything negative (which in and of itself is negative because I can't get better that way). You've given me this goal to write something that blows you away, so I've got a goal now XD Thanks again! [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 16:39, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Hey Just saw your blog. I am not good with words and wishes so I'll just wish you the best. And for one, I'm glad you returned. Hope you have fun here. Have a nice day Jay. MrDupin (talk) 15:20, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Re: How dare you?! -Correct my errors. All of the edits you did are correct (as usual). I always tend to mix up punctuation rules for movies and magazines so thanks for clearing that up and catching the small typos along the way. Are there any areas in the story you think I need to improve on? EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:39, April 8, 2016 (UTC) :Alright, thanks. Don't feel pressured to review it anytime soon. Just keep up with the good edits. As for nightmares, I don't know what you mean... EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:49, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Blog post Hi Jay! I just read your blog post, and all I have to say is wow. I wish you the best of luck in your future endeavors! With love, Luigifan100 22:31, April 8, 2016 (UTC) List of well-wishers The list of well-wishers is growing exponentially! At this rate you might have to archive your talk page by next week. ;-) Oh, I love Smokey Robinson! I'm doing pretty well, though I have sinus headaches from time to time. Ah, thanks! :-D That was sweet of you. That was a lot more thoughtful than the Allmark card- http://www.passionup.com/fun/fun255.htm. Happy belated various holidays to you too! On February 2 Comedy Central had an all-day marathon of Groundhog Day, which was appropriate. One time I saw a news segment in which Punxsutawney Phil predicted six more weeks of winter, and somebody loudly booed. I don't know if you remember our conversation about the World Sauna Championships, but here's an update- they did end it after that horrifying incident https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/World_Sauna_Championships. It turned out that one of the contestants who died was on painkillers. I just threw up my arms and thought, "Great! Drug use is ruining this sport too!" Raidra (talk) 00:50, April 9, 2016 (UTC) :Done! Wow, with us talking about the sauna championship horror and my talk page getting too long, it really is like old times, isn't it? :I am feeling better today, so maybe the power of the Allmark card helped! ;-) It might be interesting to see an Allmark card commercial. It might be like the gallows humor joke/urban legend in which this cowboy comes home and a friend meets him & tells him, "Your dog is dead." "What? How?" "It ate too much horse flesh." "My horses?" "Yep. A stray spark from the house fire did it." "My house..." "It was too many candles from your mother-in-law's funeral." "Widow Thompson is dead?" "Yep. Heart attack. It was the shock of her only daughter running off with a hired hand." "What? Are you telling me my wife has left me, and I'll have to raise our three children alone?" "Huh? Oh. No, they all died in the house fire." Thinking about it, I think they ripped that off in Robin Hood: Men in Tights. Robin's friend gave him all this bad news and finished with something like, "Bet it's good to be back, eh, Robin?" Do you think S.F.W. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/S.F.W. would be the feature film for the Allmark Hall of Fame? :It's too bad Mythbusters ended. Maybe the Eskimo blood would heat one up instead. Competitor, five minutes before entering the sauna- I have a secret weapon! Competitor, ten minutes into the competition- Ahhh, that just made it worse! Raidra (talk) 00:24, April 10, 2016 (UTC) I Read Your Blog Post I read your blog post, and I'm really sorry that all of this has happened to you. I hope that you'll be okay. Good luck in your future endeavors, and nice having you as a part of this wiki. You did a great job at being an admin. BrianBerta (talk) 01:29, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Re: Vandals at the Gate Thanks for catching that, Cleric already banned the vandals so all I had to do was check to make sure they didn't get anything else. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 13:48, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Howdy, Jay ten. I saw your edit on my CreepyPasta, "Damian". I was just wondering what that meant. I'm not sure if it's good or bad or a weird symbol or something? Just wondering what it means :P TheSkiesShallPour (ArrowPelt) (talk)TheSkiesShallPour (ArrowPelt) Howdy! I changed my CreepyPasta into the paragraph format. I understand if you still need to delete it -.- TheSkiesShallPour (ArrowPelt) (talk)TheSkiesShallPour (ArrowPelt) No! It's not mint condition anymore! Men in Tights was a funny movie. "Lend me your ears!" (Crowd plucks off ears and tosses them onto stage) Oh, that's cold! I appreciate the interest. Hmm... I believe my three most recent stories are "Van's Nightmare", "Masks for Sale", and "Fu Manchu's Serum". I also have this thread with two drafts of one story- a two-for-one! http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:524064 Raidra (talk) 00:57, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Welcome Back Hey I read your blog or whatever and I hope you are doing well. I will be praying for you for sure. God bless you. I hope to see you back on the admin team eventually, I thought you were very good at it. Welcome back, wish you all the best. User:DarthWeezer1994 06:23, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Greetings I'm probably a little late with this, but I just wanted to say it's good to have you back. When you left, it was kinda abrupt. It was pretty strange to see your user page with Retired on it. You were always very good around the site, even though you didn't have stories posted here (though I think I remember reading something with Ned the Nihilist in the title). Anyway, I hope you'll be able to solve everything in your life and eventually return as an admin. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 18:40, April 10, 2016 (UTC) My paper weapons Thanks for telling me about "The Smiling Man". That was a good one! :-D Here are some blogs I did recently. *http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Raidra/My_Paper_Weapons,_Part_One *http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Raidra/My_Paper_Weapons,_Part_Two *http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Raidra/My_Paper_Weapons,_Part_Three *http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Raidra/Fantasy_Arsenal I hope I'm not tooting my own horn here. I just wondered if you'd be interested. Raidra (talk) 00:40, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Hi Good to see you're back. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:54, April 12, 2016 (UTC) At least I didn't use toilet paper ~laughs at Jay's paper shortage title~ Thanks! :-D By paper weapons I mean paper models based on/inspired by real weapons (or, in some cases, fantasy weapons). Saying that reminded me of the flashback to the 1980s Peanut Pageant on the cartoon Class of 3000. "The peanut... is neither a pea... nor a nut..." Believe it or not, I have some Word files with descriptions of other weapons, but since I don't plan to make paper models of those, they're not pertinent to the conversation. Apparently I'm not the only one doing work like this- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HHDgxpotg6Q. Yeah, a lot of people don't know how to do subtle and effective horror anymore. Like you say, less than be more. I think a lot of horror writers need to study films like The Changeling (from 1980) and When A Stranger Calls (the real one, not the remake). I haven't read the actual story (just a summary of it), but Stephen King wrote a short story called "Sorry, Right Number" which also sounds like it would be in the less is more category. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sorry,_Right_Number. This is probably an unfounded question, but "The Brown Spot" isn't a NSFW one, is it? Because Humboldt can tell you that I run from those. I started to read his "Rumpelstiltskin", but then a message popped up noting that it was NSFW. I thought, "I'm outta here!" and fled the scene. I have an idea of what I can handle. For the record, though, I did leave a good review for the one or two paragraphs that I did read. Raidra (talk) 02:17, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Just a friendly message... Back to be an admin, eh? That's pretty good news, congratulations. I hope you do better this second time around, and I really hope you won't mess things up again. Just a friendly message. RuckusQuantum 16:48, April 13, 2016 (UTC) :I see Don Rickles is in the building. :Jay Ten (talk) 17:02, April 13, 2016 (UTC) :No, Jay. I'm joking about the "mess it up" part, just thought I might get myself a few laughs before going back to my nightmare that is the contest (Revolt), but I sincerely congratulate you on your return. No jokes, it's good to see a wracked-up admin getting back to his feet. And you've proven once again that you're not gonna let anything get in your way! :And yeah, I'll keep my head on straight, and you must to! :http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/creepypasta/images/thumb/5/56/RQS.gif/100px-RQS.gif 17:09, April 13, 2016 (UTC) ::And my new signature is still broken. :( Check the ordinances in your paper state Remember- a balisong with a blade over two inches is illegal in paper California. I know if I met someone armed with a paper weapon, I'd nod respectfully and then head another way. Though I didn't get to watch it regularly, Class of 3000 had some funny lines. You know how many cartoons depict their characters with four-fingered hands? Well one episode opened with the students talking about how hard they'd worked. The rich kid lamented, "I've worked my ten fingers to the bone!" and another student asked, "You have ten fingers?! You really are rich, aren't you?" The Peanut Pageant episode I mentioned earlier had a scene in which a couple of the students had to round up a couple of elephants. One of them suggested using mice to scare the elephants into going where they needed to go. The other one replied, "I think that's just a myth," and the first one, referring to the elephants, replied, "They don't know that!" Interestingly, Mythbusters had an episode in which they tested that by going to one of those reserves where wild elephants can roam free. When the elephants saw the mouse, they stopped, backed away, and went another way. They certainly weren't panicked like you see in the cartoons, but they were unsettled. Maybe that's their equivalent of meeting some random person wielding a paper weapon. Thanks! That's both for letting me know the stories had been posted and for remembering my squeamishness! :-) I have TBS and TWiR pasted onto a word file so I can read them later. It sounds like they'll be good! Interestingly enough, I did see that title the other day and I did decide to skip it. Sounds like I dodged a bullet! I was flipping through the channels one time and came across an episode of Family Guy in which Peter and Lois were at the doctor's office. [Incidentally, every time someone mentions Seth MacFarlane, I make the exact same comment- "That guy's talented! He doesn't have to work blue!" People criticize his Oscar gig, but there was a Sound of Music gag that cracked me up!] The doctor kept making comments that sounded like horrible medical news, but were really just comments that weren't appropriate to the conversation. "I'm not sure how to say this. (Peter and Lois gasp in fear) Kim Bay-singe-er... Kim Bass-singe-er... Kim Bass-sing-grr? Now, let's look at your chart. It's Cancer. (Peter and Lois have horrified reaction) It says here you were born in late June, so that makes you a Cancer, right? I'm afraid that liver is going to have to be taken out now. (Peter and Lois have stunned reaction. Doctor goes to microwave) Yep, this liver's going to get dry if I leave it in the microwave any longer." After five or six examples of this Lois pleaded, "Please, doc, no more schtick! We can't take it anymore!" In addition to hoping the news is good, I'm also hoping that you don't get get a run-around like that. You have a good one too! Raidra (talk) 01:21, April 14, 2016 (UTC) "You're fine" Peter- Oh, so now you're coming onto me!? Lois- Peter, he's not flirting with you! He's just saying you're healthy! Dr. Hartman- (after pause) Is there a reason it can't be both? I know that was from another episode, but I had to add it. I also saw a scene from The Cleveland Show with Dr. Fist telling Cleveland, "Your son has one of the most commonly over-diagnosed childhood ailments, sleep apnea, except he really does have it, probably." I told my aunt that because I knew she'd get a kick out of it. She's said, "I hate it when they say, 'What you might have...' because I don't go to find out what I 'might' have; I go to find out what I do have!" "Hey, guys, let's go scare some elephants! C'mon, it'll be a laugh riot!" It's my pleasure. I'm glad you're not one of those people like this Whose Line Is It Anyway? segment. They had a clip in which this monster reached out from a closet and grabbed a scientist's arm (This was actually from a classic B-movie, but I can't remember the title right now). As the monster violently shook the mad scientist's arm, Colin Mochrie dubbed, "Buy an encyclopedia! Buy an encyclopedia! I'm working my way through correspondence school!" Well, I'm signing off. Have a good night! Raidra (talk) 02:48, April 14, 2016 (UTC) :I appreciate that. It's no trouble at all. I've already reviewed TBS (I think you'll like what I had to say) and I hope to review TWiR tomorrow. Oh, Whose Line was and is one of the funniest shows on television! I saw the first episode of the new version, and I cracked up laughing during the first segment. They did "Let's Make a Date" and this big guy (I think his name is Gary Anthony Williams) played the "bachelorette". He started, "Bachelor Number One, I'm known on the streets for my love of gravy," and I cracked up because it was just so random. I never eat or drink while watching that or Mystery Science Theater 3000 because I don't want something to go through the wrong tube due to me having a laughing fit. Raidra (talk) 00:53, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Seeking companion who loves mashed potatoes to feel complete I saw part of that. Manos, from what I've read and seen, is one of those movies that's unbearable without the MST3K treatment, but their lines were hilarious. I cracked up when one of them noted, "He looks like Bill Buckner," because the character really did look like ballplayer Bill Buckner. Another great yet simple moment was when it showed the little girl as one of the brides (which was abhorrent), and one of the guys loudly booed. Have you ever seen the MST3K version of either Hobgoblins or Pumaman? Those were great! As for Whose Line, the new incarnation is hosted by Aisha Tyler and on the CW. I think it may be on break right now; I'm not sure. I know what you mean about proofreading because the same thing has happened to me! Speaking of which, here's a poem I found- http://www.cmiiw.com/spelling.htm. Thanks! It's my pleasure. I'll have to check out the others sometime- except, of course, for the ones I won't. Ah, you know what I mean. One of my friends told me about the time he was in the hospital and the medicine made everyone look like Blu from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Raidra (talk) 01:39, April 16, 2016 (UTC) :That was the same thing I thought- "You cannot make this stuff up." :I think that's what made the scene so great- that guy saying just what the viewers were thinking. I wonder how people who actually saw the movie at the drive-in theater reacted. Interestingly enough, my late father ran a drive-in at one point (many years before I was born). I just asked Mom (who worked in the concession stand) if they ever showed any bad movies, and she replied, "Oh, yeah. I can't think of one right off, but he didn't have the money to run good ones. I'm sure there were some bad ones." :Earlier today I was thinking about something and I thought about a scene from Whose Line Is It Anyway? that I recently shared with Doom Vroom. If I remember correctly, Ryan was playing Superman and Colin was playing Lois Lane. :*Superman- Just let me get my gun. :*Lois- You have a gun?! :*Superman- I live in a bad neighborhood. :If I had to guess, I'd say Superman's gun came with his pee, see, and he uses it to defend against mobs wielding kangaroo tails. You're certainly welcome, and you have a good one too! Raidra (talk) 00:53, April 17, 2016 (UTC) ::Hey, it would be a lot better than any Superman movie the major motion picture studios have produced in a long time! How weird would it be if one of those bad drive-in movies involved Superman and some of those other elements? If you showed Sonny Tufts movies at a drive-in you might have a visit from a man, his dog, and his talking car (That's a My Mother the Car reference). Reader's Digest has articles like "13 Things Your Child's Teacher Won't Tell You", "50 Things Your Emergency Room Doctor Won't Tell You", etc. If they ever have a "Things Your Drive-In Theater Operator Won't Tell You", here's one for the list. Mom told me that the woman who worked in the concession stand before she came told her to use a lot of salt in the popcorn so people would come back to buy drinks. This isn't something Mom did purposely, mind you, just something that was suggested. Raidra (talk) 01:08, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Hey Hey man, I'm really sorry for not messaging you sooner, I've just been away from the wiki for too long :/ I really hope you make a quick recovery, it's great to have you back. | creepypasta.wikia.com | Underscorre talk - - | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 16:50, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Been good! Glad to see that you're back and very glad to hear from you. Things are good, the job is still taking up a ton of my writing time, but I've found ways to sort of work around it. Stay cool brother! K. Banning Kellum (talk) 01:43, April 19, 2016 (UTC) good that you're back The other admins told me you were dealing with some unidentified personal stuff, so I don't hold anything against you; plus I figured if you really felt the way you did, you'd have jumped on my ass a LONG time ago, so I was pretty sure something was up. That's some serious shit you've been dealing with, so I hope it all works out. Keep a positive outlook at all times. That can make a world of difference when dealing with cancer -- as in, a "doctors told him he had a week to live, but that was ten years ago" difference. It's uncanny, and sounds hokey, but it works. --Mikemacdee (talk) 02:28, April 20, 2016 (UTC) Welcome Back Glad to see you're back. Maybe I will come back soon as well. ‎الله أكبرAllahu Akbarالله أكبر 02:49, April 20, 2016 (UTC) Well... Welcome back, goofball. ;) Mystreve (talk) 22:48, April 20, 2016 (UTC) Re: Thanks Man I've been in a similar situation where irl stuff made me lash out at people online, so last thing I wanna be is a hypocrite. It was never as serious as what you're dealing with, either. --Mikemacdee (talk) 02:31, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Inquiry Jay, I believe editing stories filed under Historical Archives are prohibited. Can you please specify, it's pretty unclear to me. 19:36, April 21, 2016 (UTC)